


Fart Fetish fanfic storys

by Trox



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Disney - All Media Types, Ever After High, Multi-Fandom, Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Wakfu, Zootopia (2016), 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Belching, F/F, F/M, Farting, Gluttony, Multi, hyper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trox/pseuds/Trox
Summary: Just a collection of short Fart and other fetish stories for various fandoms





	1. Sailor Moon

The Silver millennium was a utopia or at least as close to one as anyone could conceive of. Life was peaceful, good health Universal and food was plentiful beyond imagining so that no one in the world knew hunger. In fact appetite was seen as an attractive quality especially among women. In mimicry of the guardian Senshi who were so adored by the populace men and women gorged themselves with abandoned testing the limits of their stomachs in eating contests and great feasts with the most gluttonous being seen as prized catches on the romantic front.

Of course gluttony had its side effects even in this paradise and society had adapted to them. Belching and farting was no longer considered rude and in fact those who’s expulsions were particularly loud and smelly were considered attractive and talented.

Of all who lived in this paradise it went unquestioned who had the grandest and most impressive appetite, Neo-Queen Serenity. If there was any limit to the capacity of the Goddess Queen’s stomach no one in living memory had seen it. Feasts and banquets which would have fed whole cities were merely midday snacks to the Queen.

It’s understandable than that when standing against the truly divine appetite of his wife the gluttony of her husband King Endymion was forgotten. Oh he couldn’t hold a candle to her Majesty Miss “only two blue whales I’m trying to eat light.” No one could, but he was still a man who didn’t consider his breakfast complete in till he had consumed enough food to equal the weight of a full-size truck.

One person did however remember the Kings appetite his wife and although King Endymion’s stomach paled before the Queen’s royal gluttony Queen Serenity loved watching her husband gorge himself, finding the spectacle of her lover stuffing his face and swelling his gut irresistibly attractive. This morning in particular Serenity was planning to enjoy the site of her husband stuffing his face. The night before she had requested the staff to prepare a feast fit to stuff the king in until he was fit to burst.

“So what’s this surprise you have for me?” King Endymion said as his wife led him down the hall. The king and queen had decided not to wear clothing that morning. Nudity was no taboo in the Silver millennium and one could hardly imagine anyone being upset at the site of the king and queen naked. Serenity possessed a massive hourglass figure with huge soft breasts which gently wobbled at even the slightest movement and a massive fat ass which matched her tits in size and softness. King Endymion was quite the sight to see as well with the firmly muscled body and a cock that even completely soft was as thick as a soda can and would have reached down to his knees if it wasn’t for his massive balls propping it up. “Just a little something for us to enjoy together” Serenity said. The lovers walked in to the dining room and where greeted by the sight of a long table stretching out farther than the eye could see laid out with every food imaginable.

“Your breakfast this is what you want me to see?” Endymion said teasingly giving his wife in a slap on the ass as he did so. “Not my breakfast, your breakfast.” Serenity replied gently stroking her husband’s cock. “I’m in the mood to watch my hubby stuff himself fit to bursting. You’re do that for me will you?” As she said this she gave the king puppy dog eyes and pressed up against him her breasts squishing against his chest in a way which would have made lesser men cream themselves. “Sure as long as you’re here to spot me.” He replied with a chuckle.

The two monarchs took a shared seat at one end of the table Serenity pressing her massive boobs against her husband’s side as he began to eat. Pound after pound of food disappeared down Endymion’s throat emptied plates were cleared away by magic and still full plates moved closer to where he was seated. Slowly after thousands of pounds of food where consumed by the king his belly started to expand out, hard mussels covered in soft flab. As his belly got bigger the Quean’s interest turned lower. She removed herself from his side and got down on her hands and knees. Gently she began rubbing her husband’s cock bringing the slowly stiffening meat up between her boobs.

She began rubbing her massive breasts up and down the Kings shaft. Her incomparably soft tits quickly brought Endymion’s shaft a full attention and serenity opened her mouth wide wrapping her lips around it and beginning to suck. Serenity took more and more of the Royal cock into her mouth and down her throat. In spite of the massive length and girth of her husband’s member she soon deep throated the entire thing down to its base. Endymion grunted threw a mouthful of food as he came. Gallons of spunk flooded in to Serenity’s stomach with the force of a fire hose. After a few minutes of sucking Serenity slowly extracted herself from her husband’s member and opened her mouth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The entire room shook from the sound of Serenity’s massive belch. Serenity got up patting her still flat stomach and sitting next to her husband and the two smiled warmly at each other and kissed before returning to breakfast.


	2. Disney modern AU

Anna and Elsa were settling into their new home Anna handling the heavy lifting while Elsa unpacked.

“I’m so excited sis I can’t wait to really start living in our new home.” She said shooting her sister a saucy look.

“Were already living here Anna.” Elsa replied.

“Yeah but I mean to really break it in, to mark our territory.” Anna said bending over and patting her ass.

Anna was gassy, well both sisters were gassy Elsa’s massive appetite made that an inevitability on her part but Anna was in a league of her own. Clearing rooms? That was child’s play for her and with only a little more effort she could fumigate entire apartment buildings. Her fart’s could shake walls and blowout windows and her belches could be compared to a jet engine. Anna wasn’t the least bit ashamed by her incredible gas and reveled in it though she had enough manners do usually not indulge yourself when it would offend people and especially when it would embarrass her sister. However when they were alone Anna cut loose farting and belching with only whatever restraint was needed to keep from damaging anything both for her own joy and because of how she knew it turned on her sister/lover.

Unfortunately for Anna, at least from her own perspective she couldn’t just start gassing up the place right away. Anna and Elsa weren’t the only two who were going to be living there another couple, two women named Rapunzel and Merida were going to be sharing the two bedroom home with them. Though she recognize that her sister’s particular talents would inevitably become apparent to their housemates Elsa wanted to break the news gently so that they didn’t make a bad first impression.

“You can’t do that just yet sis.” Elsa said gently, smiling slightly as her sister gave an exaggerated pout.

“Oh why not they’re going to get a nose-full of this” Anna said shaking her butt. “Sooner or later why not bite the bullet right away.”

“Because it would be a bad first impression if the women we expect to live with us arrive to find it only took us half an hour to make this place smell like a dump.”

“Half an hour, I think you’re giving my stink bombs here too little credit.” Anna said cheerfully.

Elsa shook her head and got up from the couch she was sitting on walking over to her lover. She placed her hand gently under Anna’s chin and tilted the girls face up until they locked eyes. They were standing close enough that Elsa’s substantial breasts were pressing against her sister’s. She had a stern but seductive look on her face.

“Behave yourself and I promise I’ll reward your restraint when we get to the bedroom.”

Anna blushed, incredibly turned on. As part of her general shameless nature Anna didn’t mind acknowledging the fact that as much as she loved her sister she lusted after her to, and it was easy to see why. Elsa was curvy to an extent unmatched by any woman Anna had ever met. Anna was hardly flat herself with boobs each the size of her own head and a bubble but firm enough to bounce a quarter off of. These were accentuated by lightly muscled limbs and a faint sixpack. But while Anna was firm her sister was soft and where Anna was big Elsa was gigantic. Each massive bouncy boob was larger than a beach ball and her fat jiggly ass matched her top in size and softness.

The two lovers gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments but were soon interrupted by a knocking against the door frame and a foreign voice.

“Oy is anyone here?”

Both her lust and her desire to start ripping ass temporarily forgotten Annn darted to the front door to greet what she assumed to be their new roommates.

“Hello hello I’m Anna are you one of the couple who signed on to be our roommates?” Anna asked the woman a pale skinned young thing with curly red hair and a flattering green dress nodded. Anna smiled both at the joy of meeting someone new and the realization that her new roommate was quite the cutie. Anna loved her sister dearly but was also an incorrigible flirt who liked taking in the sights of beautiful women. Elsa didn’t mind her sister occasionally ogling other girls she knew she was first in Anna’s heart and there was no need for any jealousy. This woman in particular had a figure much like Anna’s own, though maybe a little bigger up top and smaller down below.

“So are you Rapunzel or…” Anna began to ask.

“Merida.” She explained “Rapunzel should be coming down the hall.”

—

“Holy shit your tits are huge!”

Her sisters shocked shout made Elsa curious and she got up from the living room couch to see her new roommates for herself.

When she arrived at the front door she found Anna frantically apologizing to an absolutely gorgeous young woman with short cut brunette hair and the absolute biggest boobs Elsa had ever laid eyes on. For the first time since she was eight Elsa was confronted with someone with knockers larger than her own.

“No no it’s fine I know my figure is a bit large.” Rapunzel said to Anna as she continued to apologize.

“Don’t let her off easy because you think she was surprised Anna is used to full figured women.” Elsa said.

“You must be Elsa, my name’s Rapunzel nice to meet you.” She said extending her hand.

“A pleasure, you must be tired after carrying up your luggage would you like to sit down and take a break? Maybe we can get to know each other better.”

“Oh I’m not tired.” Rapunzel said pleasantly.

“Girl may not look at but she’s as strong as an ox.” Merida cut in “Probably from carrying around these angel cakes everywhere.”

Rapunzel blushed at Merida so brazenly drawing attention to her massive rack but kept her bright smile.

“However getting to know you two sounds good.”

The sisters both nodded and the four of them went into the living room Elsa was able to get a good look at Rapunzel’s backside and although she would be loath to admit such vanity she was quietly relieved that although it outsized Anna and Merida it didn’t measure up to her own blue ribbon booty.

The four women sat down around the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

“So where are you from?” Elsa asked.

“I’m from Scotland as you can probably tell.” Merida explained referring to her thick accent. “And my girlfriend here is German.”

“So you are girlfriends?” Anna said.

“Of course.” Merida said. “Met Rapunzel back in high school and it was love at first sight. Well maybe lust but love definitely came later. But enough about us what about you to where you from?”

“My sister and I are from Sweden.” Elsa explained.

“Swedes wow, is it true what they say about Swedish girls walking around naked?” Merida asked.

“Merida!” Rapunzel shouted clearly upset with her girlfriends candid question.

Elsa blushed deeply but Anna’s smile just grew broader.

“Na if Elsa here walked around naked it would be a disaster every guy would have a heart attack and every gal would switch teams.”

Elsa’s blush deepened at this remark but Merida laughed cheerfully.

“You know you’re alright I’m glad I didn’t get some sticks in the mud for me and Rapunzel’s roommates.”

—

The four women continued unpacking making small talk as they did and became more comfortable with each other as they went along. Soon enough they had all the stuff if not unpacked then at least in the building and it was getting late enough that they decided to start dinner.

Both Elsa and Rapunzel volunteered to cook and after a brief chat and an explanation of both women’s extreme appetites they agreed to work together whipping up a few hundred pounds of pasta.

Dinner soon started and it became very clear to Anna that Rapunzel didn’t just have a figure like her sister but an appetite like her to, gulping down noodles voraciously with the exact same expression of tunnel vision that graced Elsa’s face. Anna and Merida had comparatively smaller meals only eating 4 bowls apiece.

The four sat back patting their warm tummies enjoying the afterglow of a good meal. However the peaceful silence was shattered by

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Elsa’s head immediately whipped around to look at her sister but as soon as Anna met her gaze she gave her a plaintiff a look silently proclaiming her innocence.

“Sorry Punzel I couldn’t hold that one in.” Merida said.

Both sisters now looked at the redheaded roommate surprised and in Anna’s case excited by the scott’s powerful flatulence.

“While this seems as good a time as any to tell you girls the truth.” Merida said. “If we’re going to be living together you have to know that I’m really really gassy.”

“You to?” Anna said these two simple words completely changed Merida’s mood from worry too excited.

“Wait you mean you fart like that to?” She asked.

“Of course not, mine are usually a lot worse!” Anna boasted before standing up from the table. With exaggerated ceremony she bent over and let rip a minute long bubbly fart which filled the room with her gas.

Merida’s smile just grew wider as she realized just how much she and Anna had in common.

“Don’t judge me on that little fart I was holding back because I didn’t want to gross you out but since you’re as gassy as I am.”

Merida cocked one leg and let rip a wall shaking stink bomb which completely smothered any other smell and drowned out any other noise. Normal women would’ve fainted but Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel were impressed and in the latter case a little turned on.

Elsa realized quickly that her sister wasn’t going to let things rest and were heading towards a farting contest that might wind up demolishing the new home before they even got to spend a full night in it.

Elsa walked up behind her sister and pulled her backwards into her bust.

“That’s enough save it for the bedroom.” Elsa said seductively. She looked across the table and saw Rapunzel had the same idea picking up Merida like a bride. She met Elsa’s gaze blushing deeply.

“Good night.” Rapunzel said softly before carrying her girlfriend off to their bedroom Elsa doing the same.

Elsa didn’t let go of her sister’s arm until they were in their bedroom.

“Strip.” Elsa said it was clearly more of a command than a request and Anna obeyed. She took off her dress and underwear in short order before standing there and posing for her sister’s appraisal.

Elsa licked her lips as she walked up closer to her sister.

“Nice as always.” She said as she squeezed Anna’s ass causing the redhead to coo and let rip a wall shaking fart.

Elsa hugged her sister from behind pressing her massive breasts against the smaller girls back. She reached up and around tightly squeezing Anna’s boobs. The boom of Anna’s farts could be heard throughout the house as she moaned and grind it against her lover.

This is one of the things Elsa loved most about having sex with Anna the vibration from her farts added a whole new layer of stimulus to their sex shaking and jostling her from the tips of her nipples down to her pussy. Elsa turned her around and the two women began making out, roaming hand squeezing each other’s fat curves.

With efficacy born of practice Anna undressed her sister even as they made out and Elsa started to rub her pussy. Elsa loved how Anna moaned and mumbled into her lips. The shorter girl’s moans turned into a yelp of surprise as Elsa pushed her over onto the bed.

Anna could tell what her sister wanted and was eager to deliver put her legs up onto the bed before Elsa climbed on top of her. This was the best part, well no the best part was the earth shaking orgasms, but this was a close second a wonderful indescribable feeling of being buried in her sister’s fat curves.

—

Rapunzel blushed and cooed as she laid back on the bed Merida squeezing and kneading her huge tits luxuriating in the feelings her girlfriend was provoking. Merida was an aggressive lover that was undeniable there was little she liked better than pawing at her girlfriend’s massive rack.

Low rumbling farts vibrated their bed and their bodies as Merida slowly ground their pussy’s together. The redhead squeezed one of her lover’s massive boobs, wrapping her lips around the nipple and sucking hard.

“Ahh, Ahh Mer Merida I, you, please…” Rapunzel said in between pants.

“Please what lover?” Merida asked.

“Pussy I want to eat your Pussy.” Rapunzel said.

Merida chuckled “Ok one hot pussy coming up.”

Merida climbed over her girlfriend’s mountainous tits before sitting her dripping pussy down on Rapunzel’s face.

“Eat up.” She said cheerfully as Rapunzel began licking and sucking at her pussy. Marida didn’t know how she lived before she started to sleep with Rapunzel. Fingers couldn’t compare dildos and vibrators could be fun but Rapunzel could do things with her tongue that could make a statue cum. Merida was hardly statuesque in any sense of the word and soon her pussy was gushing like a broken sprinkler, her juices eagerly lapped up by Rapunzel as building shaking farts issued forth from the Scot’s toxic backside.

The two sets of lovers vigorously fucked into the night loud moans and screams of pleasure being drowned out by even louder bursts of flatulence. Eventually however in the vigourous lovemaking of the four women settled down into a comfortable exhaustion. In their bedroom as she cuddled against her already sleeping sister Elsa thought back to how the day had turned out. She was so afraid of what her new roommates would think of her and her sister, their bodies, there gas and their shamelessly sexual nature only for some miracle to pair them up with two women who could match them on every point. She smiled as she twirled a strand of her sisters hair around her finger. This was the start of something great she knew it.


	3. Ever after high: snapshots of a school day

Raven Queen woke on a bright school morning face buried in her favorite pillows. That was to say the breasts of her rival/best friend/fuck buddy Apple White. Apple was gorgeous that was impossible to deny she possessed pillowy soft, beach ball–sized boobs accompanied by an equally large, soft ass. Everyone in school lusted after her including Raven. Raven on the other hand was tiny by comparison her breasts while round and firm looked minuscule when put up against roommates. They were barely the size of her head with similarly small asscheeks. However Raven did have one thing going for her when it came to attracting and pleasuring potential lovers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Their bed shook and bounced and the thick covers were completely blown away by Raven’s fart. She may not have had the biggest butt at Ever After high but she certainly had the smelliest. Her farts could fill entire hallways and made even the stiffest of her classmates wet and weak at the knees. She was a perfect dom to match the beautiful demur Apple’s perfect sub. She supposed that’s why there lovemaking was so frequent and vigorous.

“Wake up Apple.” Raven said sweetly as she climbed up over her lover’s huge boobs roughly squeezing and kneading them as she did so. Apple stirred from her sleep with melodious moaning before Raven unceremoniously plopped her ass down on Apple’s face.

“This ought to wake you up.” Raven said. Raven clenched her hands and bit her lip. The entire room shook as if there was an earthquake. For four minutes the walls and furniture shook and bounced, knocking photos off the wall toppling chairs and dressers. The force was great enough to break the frame of the four-poster bed Apple and Raven shared. Raven lifted her ass and looked down at Apple. The beautiful blonde was smiling serenely up at her not a hair out of place in spite of receiving a point-blank gaseous onslaught which would’ve shattered lesser women. Raven pouted

“I’ll curl your hair one of these days Princess.”

Apple giggled.

“Keep trying your gas always gets me wet.” Raven made a show of rolling her eyes before going down and 69ing her lover. Loud farts fumed from her backside as she was eaten out in turn by Apple shaking the princess’s massive melons. After a half-dozen orgasms apiece both women were satisfied enough to get started on the day proper getting out of bed and getting dressed. Raven wore a black and purple corset which pushed up and showed off what cleavage she had. Down below she wore a pair of pitch black booty shorts the back of which were completely absent leaving her ass exposed, doing anything else would’ve been pointless as her farts would’ve eaten away at the material in till her chemical weapon of a posterior was showing anyway. Apple wore a white and red belly top that showed off her massive valley of cleavage and a flowing fluttery skirt which flipped up and exposed her white cotton panties with even the slightest movement. The two gave each other one last kiss for the road before heading off to their normal school day.

—

Apple was at her locker slipping books into her cleavage when she felt her head being engulfed by soft, warm tit flesh and her boobs being squeezed together. It was Briar Beauty, she was dressed in a red and pink dress with a plunging neckline to show off her delectable cleavage. The Amazonian woman was dry humping Apple’s massive butt in greeting before turning her friend around, bending over and kissing her on the lips. They made out for a few minutes before Briar scooped the shorter girl up in her arms.

“Come on Princess let me carry you to class.”

—

Raven was at her locker putting books into her bookbag when she felt a hand slap her hard across the ass. She turned around to see Madeline Hatter. To say that Madeline was bottom heavy would’ve been an understatement. The girl wasn’t just a pair she was THE pair. While her bust was hardly any bigger than Raven’s own she had the biggest ass in Ever After high. Maddie was dressed in a tight sky-blue t-shirt and a micro skirt which wouldn’t have covered much on a normal woman but didn’t get past the curve of Maddie’s super fat ass. Maddie kissed Raven’s neck for a few moments before turning her around and capturing her lips in a passionate make out session that caused Raven to produce a SBD which melted a hole through her locker.

“Morning Maddie.” Raven said after they broke the embrace.

“Good morning Raven.” Maddie said cheerfully shaking her hips from side to side causing her cheeks to audibly clap together. The two made out for a few more moments Raven enjoying the feeling of Maddie’s massive asscheeks beneath her squeezing fingers as she let rip loud, powerful farts which shook the lockers.

“Come on Maddie.” Raven said as she broke the kiss and spanked the other woman’s ass sending it into a jiggling fit that lasted a couple minutes. “We better get to class.”

—

“BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH”

This was the first thing out of Ashlynn Ella’s mouth as she sat down next to Blondie Lockes. Ashlynn was a curvy full figured woman with T&A on par with Briar though they seemed larger on her shorter frame. Her figure was fully displayed to any who cared to look as Ashlynn was completely naked.

“’Sniff’ ‘sniff’ Apples, zucchini, green peppers, lemon, doughnuts, chocolate fudge cake and a banana split.” Blondie rattled off without even looking up from her own meal. “Get beat by the clock again?”

“Yep.” Ashlynn said mildly. “I still don’t know how you are always able to tell what a person’s been eating by their belches.”

“What can I say I’m a foodie through and through.” Blondie said leaning back to show off the gut she was so proud of and giving it a hard slap sending both it and her boobs jiggling. In contrast to most of the student body Blondie wasn’t just curvy but outright chubby with a Buddha belly and thunder thighs to go along with her soft, supple and sizable T&A. Blondie’s body was covered with just a light blue baby doll négligée which clung skin tight to her bulging curves. Blondie maintained this figure with a diet which was considered gluttonous even by the high standards of ever after high. Her lunch was a mountain of food which covered an entire cafeteria table.

“Since I’m already done with my lunch.” Ashlynn said as she slid in closer to her curly haired friend before picking her up and setting her fat ass down on her lap. “Why don’t I give that gorgeous belly of yours a rub while you polish off your own.” Blondie blushed her belly was as sensitive as any of the other fat filled curves on her body she loved getting it squeezed and worked by her friends/lovers.

—

Cerise Hood sat back as she finished off the last morsels of meat which made up her lunch patting her toned stomach and alternating between window rattling belches and paint peeling farts. Like always she was naked except for her signature red hood.

“Um Cerise?” It was Cedar Wood a bottom heavy babe with the firmest curves in school.

“Hey Cedar what’s u-oh.” Cerise turned to look at her friend and realized instantly why Cedar had sounded nervous. Cedar had one thing that most of the other girls in school didn’t have, a big fat cock which only got bigger and thicker whenever she told a lie. And by the looks of things she must’ve been telling some whoppers, the monster poking out from under her dress was over 2 feet long and thick enough that Cerise probably couldn’t encircle it with both hands.

“Yeah I’m really horny could you suck me off?” Cedar said.

“I don’t know.” Cerise replied intimidated by the length and girth of her friend’s hard on. “Maybe you should get Maddie or Ginger to help you with that.”

“Aww but I don’t want anal or a boob job I want a blowy and your blow jobs are so good.” Cedar said with a pout. Cerise couldn’t resist when her friend got like this so she relented.

“Fine I’ll suck you off.” She said as she got on her hands and knees. Cerise opened her mouth as wide as possible and wrapped her lips around Cedar’s massive head slowly licking and taking in more of the length. Cedar groaned openly loving the feeling of Cerise’s fangs scraping against the side of her girth. Unfortunately for Cerise her friend wasn’t satisfied with taking it slow and when she was halfway down grabbed Cerise by the sides of her head. The half wolf girl’s eyes widened as Cedar pulled her down farther stretching out her throat and roughly fucking her face like it was a cock sleeve.

“I’m going to cum!” Cedar shouted after a few minutes of this. This statement sent a fresh wave of panic through Cerise. Cedar’s loads were always big and thick and while Cerise could usually handle it, she had just finished lunch and wasn’t sure she could take it. Cedar came and came and came pumping a few gallons of sap into her friend’s stomach which bulged out like a filling water balloon. The puppet girl’s cock shrunk and a woozy Cerise slid off of it. “Thanks Cerise you really are the best.” Cedar said merrily as she skipped off limp cock slapping against her legs.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Was the only response Cerise could muster.

—

Two women sat at a table two bottles of pop between them. With a swipe of her hand Lizzie cut off the top of the bottles. They each took a bottle and began swiftly drinking the contents.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Lizzie opened up with a loud proud belch to signal the start of their contest. Duchess responded in kind producing an ear ringing expulsion which her girlfriend could smell from across the table. The future Queen of hearts wasn’t going to be cowed by a little smell of course and gave off a deep bass belch twice as long as the one she had opened with. The two went back and forth giving off louder and longer belches as they struggle to outdo each other.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Duchess belched longer and louder than any before in the contest knocking the princess of hearts on her ass. The dancer smiled at her assumed victory however her confidence wavered as Lizzie got back to her feet seemingly unperturbed by a belch which had blown her off her feet. Lizzie leaned back and inhaled deeply, Duchess had just enough time to widen her eyes as she realized what was going to happen.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Duchess was knocked flat on her back by the force of Lizzie’s belch which dragged on for minutes at ear ringing volume forcing the downed ballerina to cover her ears to shield them from the noise.

“You win.” Duchess admitted as she sat up a light blush on her cheeks.

“And you know what that means.” Lizzie said in a husky tone.

—

Lizzie’s spiked heels sank into the carpet as she walked into the room, dressed in a tight red leather corset, with a black thong sinking into her ass and a riding crop in her hand she was the textbook definition of a dominatrix. On the bed in front of her tied up with her arms behind her back and her legs together was Dutchess Swan, a ball gag in her mouth.

“Someone has been a bad girl.” Lizzie swatted Dutchess’ ass causing the Ballerina to whimper in pleasure. “And bad girls get punished.”

She continued pressing against one of her girlfriends nipples with the end of her riding crop before swatting the side of her breast. Duchess whimpered and shrieked with pain and pleasure as her girlfriend continued to tease and punish her. They continued on like this Lizzie teasing and taunting her girlfriend keeping her on the edge of orgasm for what to her felt like hours although it was only a handful of minutes. Duchess was unusually docile during there lovemaking and after a while Lizzie decided that her favorite little sub had earned a reward for good behavior. Lizzie went over to a nearby chest and picked out a long nubbed strap on and a small bottle of lube. She put it on and slowly she began lubing up the plastic phallus delighting in the look of anticipation on Dutchess’s face. She pushed her back down onto the bed face first before she began slowly teasing at the dancer’s tight pucker with the tip of her strap on. It didn’t take long for Lizzie to get tired of teasing and decide to move onto something a little more forceful. She plunged the strap on into Dutchess’s ass listening to the familiar sound of mixed moans and muffled belches as Dutchess writhed beneath her the hot-air of her belches going through her nose and causing her eyes to water as the ball gag blocked her mouth. Lizzie smiled this was the start of a very pleasant night.

**\---**

Raven Queen ran down the halls of ever after high naked except for a few torn scraps of clothing. She was trying desperately to keep ahead of the mop of women who would fuck her senseless if they caught up with her. She turned the corner sharply only to run face first into a wall of tit flesh knocking her on her rear. She looked up to see Darling Charming standing in front of her. Darling was one of the most buxom women in school with a pair of knockers a little more than twice the size of Apple’s although her round bubble butt was only a little larger than Raven’s though significantly firmer. She was wearing only an incredibly skimpy bikini connected by thin rings of metal showing off her athletic muscled body.

“What’s got you in such a hurry Raven?” Darling asked. “And why are you’re close torn up?”

“Kitty decided to play a prank on me she ate me out on the trolley while invisible. I came and let one rip now all the girls are horny and after me.” Raven explained.

“Don’t worry Raven I’ll handle this.” Darling said.

“Handle this?” Raven replied confused.

“Of course I simply can’t let a damsel in distress go unrescued.” Darling said before turning around the corner Raven had appeared from.

“Hello girls.” Darling said in a sultry voice as she stepped out in front of the mob of women before removing her top causing all eyes to focus on her enormous breasts. “From what I hear you horny young things need a beautiful girl to satisfy you.” As she spoke she struck a few poses bending over just so to show off her enormous knockers. “Well I’m no queen but I hope a stalwart knight can be of assistance.”

The crowd of women didn’t need any more convincing before they descended on Darling. From her hiding spot around the corner Raven watched in awe as Darling effortlessly handled the crowd of women. Her figure lithe and muscular with the obvious exception of her T&A writhed almost hypnotically as she fucked woman after woman completely senseless. After over an hour of this the various women who had been chasing after Raven laid spent across the floor and Darling stood back up only a light sheen of sweat across her perfect skin to show for her efforts.

“Enjoy the show?” Darling asked as she walked back towards Raven her breasts swaying gently from side to side as the now naked knight moved.

“Thanks Darling I really owe you one.” Raven said far too horny to tear her eyes away from the other woman’s chest and look her in the face. Gently Darling put a hand on Raven’s chin and lifted her face up to look her in the eye. Darling’s expression was filled with lust but it wasn’t as needy or desperate as Raven imagined her own looked. No Darling looked like someone who knew exactly what they wanted and how to get it.

“No need for thanks Princess protecting beautiful women is my duty and my pleasure.” The way Darling said that last word sent a shiver of delight up Raven’s spine. Darling walked away and Raven watched staring at her steely buns as her hips swayed side by side.

“God I need to find Apple.” Raven said after finally tearing her eyes away from the beautiful knight’s backside feeling her juices dripped down her leg.


	4. El goonish shive: all girl au 1

Tess and Grace were home alone with Tess’s mother gone the two love birds did what they always did whenever they had even a shred of privacy, stripped naked. Grace had done a lot to convince her girlfriend about the virtues of casual nudity chief among them ogling hot girls like her. The two of them sat together on the couch Grace wrapping her squirrel tail around Tess like a blanket. Grace was beautiful a fact that Tess meditated on frequently, her breasts were massive each one twice the size of a beach ball while being the perfect mix between being soft enough to cuddle and firm enough to squeeze. She was just as sexy down below with hips broader than her shoulder and a round bouncy ass.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

And of course there was her gas; wall shaking farts with the order of the day for her at least when she was in her hybrid form and when she climaxed it was felt throughout the whole house.

Grace leaned over and whispered two fateful words in her girlfriend’s ear. “Top that.”

Tess smiled before lifting up a cheek and letting rip. The entire room vibrated with the force of the young woman’s gas. It’s terrible stench smothering any other scent in the room toxic fumes that could have knocked out a normal person. For three whole minutes this went on before finally coming to an end. Of all their circle of friends Grace was easily the second gassiest, and being second best to Tess’s round perky chemical weapon of a posterior was no small feat. Massively turned on by each other’s weapons grade flatulence the two cuddled even closer and began to make out before being interrupted.

‘Knock’ ‘knock’ ‘knock’

Grace frowned as her girlfriend left her embrace to go answer the door. Tess put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and headed upstairs. She opened the front door and found herself staring face-to-face with Sarah. The blonde had a familiar look in her eye which both excited and intimidated Tess. The look said she was horny and neither Tess nor Grace was going to get any rest in till she was satisfied.

Sarah threw herself at Tess capturing the purple haired girl in a kiss before kicking the door closed behind her.

The two women made out for a few moments Tess cooing and passing gas as Sarah fondled her ass.

“Grace could you come upstairs, don’t bother getting dressed!” Tess called downstairs when she had a brief moment away from Sarah’s hungry lips.

Grace ran up the stairs eager to join her girlfriends her massive tits bouncing wildly. She pulled Sarah into a hug squishing the shorter girl against her dark brown cleavage.

“Horny?” Grace asked despite the answer being patently obvious.

“Very and I need two beautiful women to satisfy me.” Sarah said before diving between Grace’s huge Hooters and motor boating her. At the same time the blonde reached around and grabbed Graces fat ass squeezing and kneading her cheeks provoking loud tuba like farts. Tess got on her knees and climb down between the two girls. She undid Sarah’s shorts and pulled them and her panties down before sticking her face between Sarah’s legs and beginning to eat the blonde girl’s pussy. Sarah pulled back her hands from Graces magnificent ass using one to grab the back of Tess’s head and push it further against her crotch while using the other two begin fingering Grace’s wet pussy. Grace herself leaned down and began making out with Sarah.

After a few minutes spent in this beautiful entangled embrace Sarah felt herself building up to the first orgasm of the afternoon. “Ahh! Ahh! Tess I’m, I’m…” Sarah said before climaxing hard. Tess could feel the vibrations from her lover’s climax accompanying stink bomb though it was easily drowned out both by the farts produced by Grace and even the relatively tiny farts Tess let slip as she happily lapped up Sarah’s juices.

As she climaxed Sarah dug her fingers even more vigourously into Graces folds soon the squirrel girl began panting and hitched up her tail a sure sign of what was to follow.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Loud, proud and shameless Grace climaxed her screams of pleasure drowned out by the jet engine like roar of a fart which shook the walls, her asscheacks wobbling and clapping wildly. Though normally able to keep her balance in spite of her gale force flatulence between the disorienting pleasure of her orgasm and the awkward positioning of Tess between the two women Grace fell forward knocking down the two women in front of her and leaving them buried under her rack.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Grace said as she helped her girlfriends up.

“Don’t be but since we managed to trip over ourselves in the warm up maybe we should climb into an actual bed before we get to the main event.” Sarah suggested.

The trio headed up to Tess’s bedroom. Grace laid down on the bed stretching out luxuriously and letting her girlfriends drink in the site of her gorgeous naked body. Tess walked to the head of the bed and climbed on top of it and her girlfriend sitting on her face and letting the chimeric eat her out. Tess wasn’t the only one being pleasured of course, loud, gusty, forceful farts shook Grace’s tits and even as she ate out her purple haired lover, Sarah had positioned herself between Grace’s legs and was eating her pussy with skill and enthusiasm. This continued for some time until both Sarah and Tess felt a warm glow envelop them. Grace’s telekinesis lifted them both gently into the air as the squirrel girl herself repositioned herself on the bed. Gently she put them down.

“You two have been so good to me I thought I’d return the favour.” Grace said before she began fingering both her girlfriends. At the same time Tess and Sarah were making out their small but firm breasts squishing against each other. It went on like this for a while in till eventually the three women lay their cuddling against each other, satisfied. The room was a mess between the wall shaking vibrations and toxic fumes produced by Tess and Graces asses the room looked borderline post-apocalyptic with books and knickknacks knocked from their shelves and a thin brown haze in the air.

“So what do you say Sarah, satisfied?” Grace whispered in her lover’s ear.

“Definitely.” Sarah replied cuddling deeper between her two girlfriends.


	5. Zootopia

Officer Judy Hopps sat on her girlfriend’s couch cuddling against Nicole P. “Nick” Wilde under a warm blanket laying her head against one of Nick’s colossal boobs. Judy wasn’t exactly slim with a round, firm rack broader than her shoulders and an ass to match. Nick had the same curves scaled up on her taller frame. And while Judy’s T&A was firm Nick’s was soft and Judy made no secret of her love of cuddling against them. However Nick lay a little more stiffly than normal with their normally explorative hand laying still against Judy’s hip. The reason for this was Nick needed to fart. Nick was pretty gassy at the best of times but so far she had been able to hide this from her girlfriend. She intended to eventually gradually break Judy into the fact that she was dating a fox who often smelled more like a skunk than anything else but knew that Dutch ovening her only two weeks into their relationship wasn’t a good move.

‘Why did I have all those beans for lunch?’

“Hey I’m going to grab some snacks you want anything.” Nick said figuring she could let off the pressure quietly in the kitchen.

“Mmmm… I want to keep cuddling.” Judy said dreamily.

“He he really I’m kind of hungry so I just…” Nick said before trying to get up. Judy was having none of that however grabbing onto her girlfriends arm and pressing her boobs against it. “Judy I…”

And that’s when it happened, Nick let rip, for a full minute their blanket fluttered and their couch vibrated as noxious gas issued forth from Nick’s fat ass. Once her backside stopped fuming Nick and Judy sat there silently for a moment before Nick heard a most unexpected sound, his girlfriend giggling.

“Well I guess it’s too late to mention it now but if you need to fart around me just do it I don’t mind.” Judy said.

“Sorry guess I was just embarrassed.” Nick said.

“Well you should be that was pretty weak.” Judy replied.

“W-week it was a minute long! How many mammals do you know whose farts go on for that long?” Nick exclaimed.

“My mom, my sisters and of course me. Well not me I’d just die of embarrassment if I let rip anything less than a full three minutes.” Nick looked at her girlfriend scrutinizingly wondering if the bunny was pulling her leg.

“I’ll bite cotton tail prove it, trump my little stink bomb.”

“Little is right.” Judy said proudly as she hopped up to stand on the couch pointing her round, firm ass at Nick like it was a cannon.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

True to her word for full three minutes Nick was assaulted by a bean scented gale loud enough to rattle windows and smelling enough to curl fur. (At least on a normal mammal.)

“Now that’s a fart.” Judy said as she sat back down.

“Don’t write me off just yet cotton tail I was holding back before cause I thought you’d be grossed out but if you really want to see what I’m capable of.” Nick said before lifting a cheek and producing a deep bassy fart that matched the bunnies in length and potency.

“Ooo someone knows how to play” Judy said her voice tinged with lust. Truth be told acting so shameless was getting Nicks motor revving to, “well if you’re not going to hold back neither am I.”

It was then that Nick realize that her and her girlfriend’s little contest was nothing of the sort. For seven whole minutes the walls shock as Judy produce the loudest and longest and smelliest fart Nick had ever witnessed. When she was done Judy flopped forward burying her face in her girlfriend’s cleavage before looking her in the eye.

“How was that big girl?” Judy asked softly. Nick cleared her throat.

“The winner of the 1955 Cypress Grove Lane farting contest, the gale force gal herself Judy Hopps!”

Judy giggled and hugged herself tight against her girlfriend. Producing loud window rattling farts with every movement Judy climbed up a little higher so that she was face-to-face with her girlfriend their breasts pressing to gather, their lips just centimeters away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

They kissed and simultaneously loud furniture shaking farts issued from their curvy rears. Slowly their make out session got more intense undressing and groping one another as they continued to fart up a storm. They broke their makeout session as Judy began to climb back down to level her hips with her girlfriends. They ground their pussy’s together farts growing more intense by the moment. Nick’s jealousy of her window rattling blast being drowned out by her tiny bunny girlfriend’s building shaking booty melting away from the pleasure. However if she thought she had seen gas before she hadn’t seen anything until she witnessed what Judy released when she came. The windows specially reinforced to handle what Nick produced were blown out completely, the wallpaper was peeled off and cracks spread across the wall and ceiling as a whole building threatened to be brought down by a single little bunny girls gas. The fart went on for 14 minutes before dying down leaving the two mammals lying on the shattered sofa.

“Oh that was absolutely amaz-oh my gosh!” Judy said as she looked around and realized the extent of the damage she cost. The cold reality of a wrecked house brought them both down from their orgasmic high rather quickly but it didn’t take long for them to figure out, if not solution then at least a stopgap. Nick would move into Judy’s new apartment, her recent promotion coming with a better paycheck, and they’d refrain from cutting loose when fucking in the future, at least indoors. Nick apparently knew of a few places the naturalist club used for ‘outdoor meetings’ that she wanted Judy to consider.


	6. Scott Pilgrim

Knives Chau hummed to herself happily as she turned off her computer. Like most college students money was a little tight for Knives so she had decided to make a little extra working as a camgirl for a fart fetish website. ‘Silent but deadly’ was a nickname and a gimmick was never speaking letting her gassy ass do all the talking. She needed a gimmick to stand out with her undersized bust and perky but small ass. Her tits and cheeks were each only the size of her head. She picked up her back lacy bra and panties and put them back on wanting to look fancy for when her girlfriend arrived.

\---

Kim Pine walked into her girlfriend’s bedroom immediately smelling her girlfriend’s gas. The atmosphere in the room smelt like a mix of rotten garlic and week-old diarrhea, she loved it. Another unexpected benefit of her girlfriends gaseous outbursts was aside from feeding her fart fetish was that Knives at her own place at the college. To accommodate her hyperflatulence disorder she was given her own little condo with no roommate perfect for romantic reservoirs.

Knives didn’t like that term however, disorder was what you called something that was a problem as far as she was concerned her gas was a gift practically a superpower. Kim chuckled at this thought. Superass smells stronger than a manure truck, eats refried beans faster than a speeding bullet, able to peal the paint off a tall building in a single rip.

Kim was chubby no denying that in fact Knives seem to enjoy drawing attention to it squeezing her fat and taking out to dinner dates at all you could eat restaurants so she could indulge in her gluttony. Still she was far from bad looking her curves were a little bigger than average about three times the size of her head each and they jiggled and bounced enticingly whenever she went out without underwear which was often.

Kim found her girlfriend lying on her bed in black lacy undergarments stretched out for her appraisal.

Kim smirked taking a moment to drinking the site of her girlfriend before peeling off her sweater and taking off her pants.

Wordlessly Kim climbed on top of her girlfriend the springs of the bed whining under her weight. She locked lips with Knives a chill running down her spine as they made out. The two made out passionately farting shamelessly every time one of them squeezed the others curves orbit the others lip. It didn’t take long before they started undressing each other allowing them to press their naked bodies against one another. As there lovemaking became more heated Knives’s farts became louder and longer shaking the bed and soon the entire room. This was one of Kim’s favourite parts of sex with her girlfriend this year erotic spell of her body shaking and vibrating from the force put out by her girlfriends toxic rear.

“Kim I’m going to come.” Knives panted as she grounded her pussy against her girlfriend’s.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The entire building shall the force of the fart which accompanied Knive’s orgasm. Kim soon followed suit with an orgasm and a comparatively small but objectively powerful fart.

Things continued on like this shameless moans and ground shaking farts filling the building. Kim had to hand it to the architect whoever had built this place knew what they were getting into even with the regular sex between the two of them it was holding up against Knive’s chemical weapon ass.

Eventually the two horny women were satisfied lying naked in a room that looked like it been shaken by an earthquake, with the air itself shrouded with a thin brown haze.

**Part two**

Kim and Knives sat at the booth waiting for Ramona, Lisa and Stacy to arrive for their double date. They looked up when they heard the bell above the door of the café ring. Many women were jealous of Stacy Pilgrim and frankly they should be. Ramona had gigantic, bigger than a beach ball breasts, a fat spankable ass and an insatiable libido. Top of her steady relationship with Ramona Stacy also had a side thing going Lisa Miller a blonde that was almost as busty and even more bootylicious as Ramona and who was on top of everything else a movie star. And Stacy had just walked into the restaurant with each one of these gorgeous sex goddesses on each arm. The trio sat down across from Kim and Knives and with Stacy looking as pleased as a cat with a canary as she sat as the filling in a sex sandwich between two intensely curvaceous women.

Soon a waitress came around to take their order.

“I’ll have four number ones, three number twos, five number threes, and an extra large side of fries.” Lisa ordered.

“The same for me.” Ramona said.

The waitress stared stunned for a moment processing what she had just heard.

“Wow you two are pretty big eaters.” She said after a moment.

This provoked a round of chuckling from the table.

“If you want to see a big appetite swing around when my order is done. I’ll have two of everything on the menu.”

This caused the waitress to drop her pencil in shock, she was going to question the absurd order but after a moment of looking at the stonefaced expression on Kim’s face she decided against it and just took down the order.

Knives and Stacy decided to split an extra-large order of bean burritos and the waitress was soon off to the kitchen to deliver their orders.

It didn’t take long for the food to start showing up and the five women to start chowing down. Lesa and Ramona both ate voraciously Stacy grinning and blushing whenever there movements caused there curves to jostle against her. However neither of them compared to Kim in terms of gluttony. Food disappearing down her throat as fast as blinking. In spite of the massive meal that had been put down in front of them it didn’t take long for the five women to finish off all the food.

Knives leaned back and rubbed her stomach groaning softly. It wasn’t that she’d eaten too much but what she had eaten provoked a lot of gas that she was holding in to avoid ruining their lunch. Kim noticed her girlfriend’s discomfort and leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek to draw her attention before speaking.

“It’s okay girl let rip.” Kim said.

Knives smiled brightly as she got the go-ahead from her girlfriend.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With one lengthy fart knives blew out every window in the restaurant. The gas she produced was so potent that every person in the building except the five girls at the table fainted.

“Wow nice one Knives.” Ramona said casually as if her friend hadn’t just produced a chemical weapon attack from her ass.

“Maybe we should leave our money and go before the smell clears enough for people to start looking into what happened.”

“That should be in an hour or so.” Kim observed.

“Yeah but it will only take a few more minutes for your girlfriends gas to eat through my clothing.” Lisa complained holes already starting to appear in her thin white top.

With that the five women agreed to at least clear out of the fallout zone before continuing their date.


	7. Senran kagura

Asuka, Ikaruga and Katsuragi were lazing around the common room and snacking on junk food just relaxing in till.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katsuragi let rip a nasty fart.

“Katsuragi!” Ikaruga chastised.

“Oh come on don’t get on my case for something so small it’s perfectly natural.” Katsuragi said.

“It’s still rude do you think Asuka would do something so crass.” Ikaruuga responded.

“Actually.” Asuka said with a giggle before raising one of her legs.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Nice one.” Katsuragi said cheerfully as Ikaruga stared at her open mouthed.

“Come on Ikaruga don’t be like that it’s just a little gas. I’m surprised you haven’t let one rip after everything we ate at lunch today.” Asuka said.

“As if I’d ever do something so crass.” Ikaruga said turning away from the other two girls.

“Oh really.” Katsuragi said with a grin as she snuck up behind the black haired beauty. With lightning speed she reached out and grabbed both of Ikaruga’s boobs roughly groping and squeezing them.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Caught off guard by the sudden stimuli Ikaruga let rip a loud and raunchy fart of her own. The normally stoic young woman immediately turned bright red and slammed her face down on the table.

“Come on Ikaruga you don’t have to be embarrassed it’s just a little gas.” Asuka said trying to sooth her friends embarrassment.

“Yeah, Little is right.” Katsuragi said still not letting go of the black haired beauty’s breasts. Still maintaining a firm grip on her best friend’s boobs Katsuragi cocked up her leg and pushed out a powerful fart the vibrations from which could be felt through the floor.

Ikaruga felt something other than gas stir inside her in response to her friends ‘little’ crack. The two of them had always had a competitive streak although Ikaruga didn’t like to admit to it. However right now she decided to listen to her friends and indulge in a little unladylike behaviour shifting in her seat before pushing out a loud and gusty fart.

“That’s the spirit.” Asuka said before responding to the fart in kind. Soon the three girls were engaged in a farting contest which quickly befouled the air in their restroom.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

“Ha! top that.” Katsuragi said confidently after she let rip a room shaking fart, and neither of the other girls could. “Looks like I win.”

Just as she was declaring her victory Yagyū and Hibari walked into the room neither seeming particularly bothered by the toxic stench filling the air.

“Hi girls what are you doing?” Hibari asked as she sat down.

“Well I was just winning a farting contest.” Katsuragi said.

“Neat can I compete to?” Hibari asked

“Sure.” Replied her blond hair teammate. “But I don’t think you’re going to top the stink bomb I just dropped.”

Hibari wiggled where she was sitting and clenched her hands together

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The others stared in open mouthed shock as Hibari shook the room with a single powerful fart.

“So how was that?” The pink haired girl asked carefully.

“You win.” Katsuragi said shakily completely blown away by her teammates unexpectedly powerful gas.


	8. Wakfu

The brotherhood of tofu were enjoying the feast provided for them by Xav as a reward for their heroics. However two members in particular were enjoying it more than most. Yugo and Amalia had wound up in an impromptu eating contest after a casual remark the Princess had made about Yugo’s appetite had caused him to brag about being the biggest eater in his hometown. Of course Amalia couldn’t abide by anyone wrongfully thinking they had a bigger appetite than her. The two of them were gobbling down bread and baked goods at lightning speed but as they continued their contest it appeared that Amalia’s confidence was well founded as Yugo’s stomach started to bulge out while hers remained as flat as ever.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

Yugo leaned back and let out a loud belch as he patted his Gobbowl sized gut while looking over at Amalia who only had a small bulge in her belly.

“Ugh I give up you win.” Yugo

Amalia broke into a broad grin. “You know it.” She said triumphantly.

“Don’t worry about it Yugo.” Evangelyne said comfortingly as she rubbed the top of Yugo’s head. “The Princess is a bottomless pit she can put away an entire Royal banquet by herself.”

Yugo still felt a bit disheartened from his loss before he felt two soft orbs press into his shoulder as Amalia kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry about your small stomach Yugo” Amalia whispered teasingly into his ear. “I like things that are small although I like certain things to be big to.”

At this Amalia reached down and rubbed Yugo’s cock through his shorts. The hand job was short-lived as the princess notice they were drawing a lot of stairs, she had a few kinks but exhibition wasn’t among them. Amalia straightened up, lifted one of her exceptionally sized asscheeks and…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!

Just about everyone who was staring at them immediately backed up as the smell from the princess’s multi-second stink bomb spread out except for Evangelyne who is more than used to her charges flatulence. Yugo in spite of being at Ground Zero was only turned on by the rotting vegetable sent Amalia had produced. The princess stood up picking Yugo up and tucking him under one arm with surprising strength.

“Yugo and I are going to go to our rooms to sleep off this binge.” She announced. “I do not want to be disturbed.”

And with that Amalia marched upstairs Yugo’s cock stiffening as he imagined just what Amalia was going to do to him.

—

They arrived in the bedroom and Amalia dropped Yugo onto the bed before she began undressing. She stripped her top off to reveal a pair of round soft watermelon-sized breasts which bounced and swayed with her movements. She bent over pointing her ass at Yugo as she took off her shorts showing her massive round ass cheeks to the Eliatrope. She straightened up again and turned around to face Yugo frowning slightly at what she saw.

“Well?” She said putting her hands on her hips and pushing out a wall shaking fart for emphasis. Yugo sat up suddenly, having been too lost in his lust to realize that the Princess was expecting a similar striptease. In contrast to his seductive lover Yugo quickly and clumsily removed all his clothing with the obvious exception of his hat. His cock stood up straight, a 2 foot monster of a member. Amalia reached out and grabbed it tightly causing Yugo to yelp.

“You’re so lucky you’re dynamite in the sack because you’re hopeless out of it.” She said idly rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock only receiving gasps and a few squeaky farts in response.

After a little more deliberately delicate stroking Amalia knelt down and wrapped her lips around her boyfriend lower head, slowly licking and sucking, teasing her younger lover with the tip of her tongue. Then without warning she deep throated her boyfriend’s massive cock increasing her suction to vacuum cleaner like levels.

Yugo groaned loudly as he came bucking his hips as he pumped last after blast of thick rich semen into his girlfriend’s mouth. Amalia drank it down swiftly and happily not missing a drop before standing up from her boyfriend’s dick, clearing her throat and unleashing a belch which rattled the windows.

Yugo blushed demurely in the face of his shamelessly gassy girlfriend. He was taken by surprise as Amalia picked him up again and practically tossed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him her firm round breasts pressing into his chest.

“You ready to get ridden within an inch of your life?” Amalia said confidently looking down at her boyfriend.

“Definitely.” Yugo said his voice filled with enthusiasm, his cock almost painfully hard in spite of the powerful orgasm he just achieved. Yugo was surprised however when Amalia got off from on top of him and instead laid down on the bed next to him.

“Well too bad if you want this pussy you’re going to have to earn it. Fuck my ass and if you do a great job I’ll consider letting you in my box.”

Yugo furled his brow ready to face this challenge with the determination he faced all others. He climbed up and prepared to mount his girlfriend from behind taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of her soft supple ass cheeks beneath his hands. Amalia’s ass was amazing not just in its size and beauty but in its exquisite mix of soft and firmness. He pushed into Amalia’s pucker moaning openly as he felt an undescribable mixture of softness and tightness around his cock.

Amalia produced window rattling belch after window rattling belch as she was fucked in the ass. Yugo came twice before Amalia spoke up again.

“Okay you’ve earned it.” She said causing Yugo to pull out of her asshole. Amalia rolled over lifting up one leg to show off her dripping wet pussy the puffy pink folds contrasting against her dark skin.

Yugo licked his lips everything else had just been a warm-up this was where their fun really began. Yugo entered his girlfriends folds slowly at first but one look from Amalia told him how she really wanted it and he slammed his length down into her. She moaned loudly and openly though the noise was completely drowned out by the window rattling fart she produced. Yugo kept pumping and soon the entire room was shaking with the force of the Princess’s flatulence. Amalia’s body tensed and she came Yugo could imagine the whole building was shaking from the force of the accompanying fart though they were too lost in pleasure to care about what anyone thought of them.

Swiftly taking Yugo by surprise Amalia wrapped her legs around her boyfriend’s waist and whirled them both over so that she was on top. This wasn’t too surprising she liked to be on top. Yugo smiled broadly almost painfully so as he watched his girlfriend bounce up and down his length her breasts bouncing wildly as she did so. As she climbed closer and closer to climax she eventually bent forward pressing her breasts against Yugo’s face as she wrapped her arms around him and with one last slam of their hips together came.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both of them breathed deeply as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“That was good for round one.” Amalia said her expression turning into a sly smile. “Let’s see if you can keep up the pace.”

Yugo’s expression broke into another broad grin despite what Amalia had told everyone he was certain neither them were getting any rest anytime soon.

**Part 2**

Yugo hummed to himself happily as he walked down into the dining hall of the inn they were staying in and smiled when he saw Amalia already at the table eating a sizable breakfast.

“Morning Amalia.” Yugo said happily as he sat on the other side of the table from her and began backing into the massive pile of food between them.

“And how was your night?” Amalia asked shooting her boyfriend a sly look.

“Oh it was great I had some wonderfully tasty treats before going to bed.” Yugo said returning the smirk.

“Oh really how many?” The Princess asked.

“Six.” He said.

“Oh what a coincidence I had the same number of treats myself before going to bed.” Amalia said her smirk growing wider.

“Oh really how were they?” Yugo asked his own grin matching the princesses’. Amalia licked her lips seductively before answering.

“Delicious.”

\---

Upstairs in Yugo’s and Amalia’s room on each of their bed lay six cheerleaders from the Gobbowl game. They originally hadn’t been expecting much of the little boy or the young princess even as they have been seduced by her broad curve or his long cock. However they learned appearances can be deceiving as now they all lay covered in dried sweat and cum as they slept off the orgy from the previous night.

**Part 3**

Amalia dragged Yugo by the arm down the hallways of the palace. Her relentless pace soon brought them to the doorway of her private chambers. As soon as they were inside the Princess slammed the door closed and hoisted her boyfriend up pinning him against the living oak and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Yugo wrapped his arms around Amelia as the two made out feeling her body relax as they kissed. Her lowering tension came with the release of gas she had evidently been holding a long time. The fart she released wasn’t very loud at least by her standards but was very, Very long, bubbling out continuously minute after minute as they make out session dragged on.

Eventually Amalia broke the kiss but it wasn’t satisfaction that led her to release her boyfriend’s lips but rather a deeper even more urgent hunger.

“I need you Yugo. After everything that happened, after almost losing my kingdom, after almost losing you, I need to feel you to know you’re real, that then you won’t disappear the next time I let go of you.”

“I am, I’m here I won’t leave you.”

“I need you to do more than tell me. I need you to make me believe it, make me feel it.” With these words Amalia took Yugo to her bed and laid down with him.

They undressed, even as they tor and threw away their clothing they never separated. Their arms, their legs or their beating chests stayed in contact reassuring one another, they were real, they were alive, they were here,

Such passion quickly stirred Yugo’s loins, his cock rising to attention. Amalia wasted no time, unlike their usual lovemaking sessions there was no foreplay. Amalia lowered herself onto her lover’s length moaning in pleasure and undisguised relief as she felt it fill her up.

There would be no pillow talk and no bedroom tricks or toys just a night of sleepless straightforward, passionate almost savage sex as the two lovers vented all the emotions stirred up by their recent trials and tribulations against one another’s bodies.


End file.
